


the calm after the storm

by twistedelegance



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Comfort, Copa América, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, for a ship with such potential these names are shit, i guess neymes is ok, jaymar?, neymes?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedelegance/pseuds/twistedelegance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after the Brazil vs Colombia game, James can't keep his mind off of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the calm after the storm

A slight chill went up his spine as he approached the door of the hotel suite. He wasn’t 100% sure what the Brazilian’s reaction would be, especially with it being around 10 at night. After today’s events he wanted to make sure that there wasn’t any bad blood on either side, specifically between them. That was more than James was willing to admit out loud though. It took several deep breaths and 4 knocks before he answered.

James was met by weary, red eyes that seemed to illuminate at his presence. James smiled. “Neymar.. hey, did I wake you?” It took him a few moments to snap out of his daze before responding. “Uh no, not at all. I was just bored, playing solitaire. Davi’s asleep.” he replied, motioning towards the little figure wrapped in a blanket on the couch, unruly blond hair peeking out from underneath. Now Neymar smiles, he loves his mini me. He looks forward at the somewhat tense James. “Come in. you can sit anywhere, doesn’t matter.” James looks at the sleeping child, he really wouldn't want to wake him, knowing good and well how monstrous sleepy toddlers can be due to his own daughter. Then, he looks at the bed that Neymar has already made himself comfortable on, shirtless with low rise sweats, hip bones visible, legs splayed wide as he stares at James quizzically.

He opts for the couch.

”So I just came over to say that there’s no hard feelings about what happened earlier. It’s a competition , a lot of emotions are flowing, and things got out of hand” he leans towards the younger man a bit before continuing. “You aren’t upset are you? I mean, it’s cool to be upset, you lost and- wait, that didn’t come out right.” he stutters “What I mean is I-” he’s interrupted by Neymar’s chuckling. “I’m cool now James, really.” he laughs. James takes a deep sigh. Neymar’s tone then changes to serious. “I was angry though, mostly with myself. I feel such a responsibility, you know? From Dunga, the critics, the fans, everyone. So when I feel like i’m not doing what’s right in the slightest, I react, and it cost me. So, I apologize to your team and my own.” This is nice to hear thought James. Underneath it all, Neymar just wanted to do his best, no, be his best in every aspect.

James could relate to this, and he appreciated the common goal. After a moment he looked at his watch and rose from the couch. “Well, it’s good that everything’s cleared up, I should be going.” Neymar grabbed his hand “Wait, stay? like I said, it’s boring as hell.” he realizes he’s still gripping the Colombian’s hand and lets go. “We have 2 days off before the next Group C games. Up for some Tarantino?” James gives him a look of uncertainty. “Really? I don’t know..” They weren’t exactly the best of friends. Neymar seemingly read his mind when he replied.“Really, even thought he haven’t spoken much,I know you only came up here because you felt some level of comfortableness with me. so come on, it’s either you or Coutinho, I want him to think I’m asleep but I don’t think he’s buying it.” he laughs. Should I laugh too? James thinks. Or would it be in bad taste to make fun of his teammate? He settles for something between a smirk and a grimace and God, he doesn't even want to know what he looks like right now. 

Meanwhile, Neymar looks amused. “Please? it’s not like it’s club season.” he teases. James tries to suppress a smile but fails. He had things he kind of wanted to do that night, watch tv, maybe make a pizza, but admittedly this was at the top of his list. After what seems like years of insistent begging from Neymar, he finally agrees. “Ok, ok, alright, I’ll stay.” he says, feigning defeat as he takes a seat. 

This time on the bed.

“You know, you were a lot less annoying when I arrived.” he jokes. Neymar looks at him and smiles, all squinty eyes and sharp teeth. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this photoset
> 
> http://blvcksundays.tumblr.com/post/121806070150


End file.
